


Shibuya-Rendezvous

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 我会在重逢之前忘记上一次我们的相遇吗？
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 1





	Shibuya-Rendezvous

大仓忠义有点困。  
他们晚上去了两家清吧一家club，社团的前辈摆出成熟老练的“大人架子”，拎着杯grasshopper说哎呀我不就是一只barhopper吗，语气顾影自怜。大仓想点杯威士忌纯饮被拦了下来，前辈说你第一次来喝点不会出错的大众款式吧。于是大仓端着一杯high ball，努力装出没在心虚的熟客做派。灯光闪烁交错的舞池里，时不时有人无意或有意地碰到他，充满歉意的眼神飘过来，他想要摆出一副见怪不怪的样子，目光在陌生人脸上停留一秒不到就生硬地移开。  
最后他百无聊赖地坐到卡座里刷小软件，死党瞥了屏幕一眼，露出“可以啊你小子”的神情，好奇地凑过来看“那边的”软件上附近都有什么样的人——大仓也是今天才下载的。  
“诶呀，怎么还没你长得帅。”  
“这个有点像北野武啊。”  
长得帅又吃得开的都去“那边的”酒吧了，来这干嘛，大仓心想。  
他也想去，不过据说二丁目的酒吧查得比这边更严，他混不进去。大仓一身运动品牌，严严实实地扣着卫衣帽子因为不想跟人眼神交流，胸前的三叶草符号看着都比他老成。  
其实他很讨厌和陌生人肢体接触。  
走出大门时外面的天已经蒙蒙亮了，街道清洁工开始翻着白眼打扫一夜笙歌后留下的酒瓶和烟头，大仓忍不住打了个哈欠，死党戳戳他，“你看那个人”，一边也打了个哈欠。  
那个人躺在路边的长椅上，一身皱巴巴的衬衫西裤，大概是下了班来涉谷玩乐的白领，双肩包枕在脑后。大仓觉得单肩背的那种皮包看起来才像在丸之内之类地方上班的时髦白领，要到很多年之后他才会知道这样丑丑的黑色双肩包比较适合装电脑。不远处也零星躺着一两个不省人事的酒客，但他们都没有像他这样一样，身上放着许多花。  
不是鲜切花而是带着根和泥土的花，很难想象它们是在什么样的状况下被连根拔起放在那人身上。他的双手交叉在胸前，表情甚至有点安详，大仓甚至错觉他嘴角带着淡淡的微笑。  
还活着吗？  
“干嘛呢？”  
大仓被前辈的声音吓了一跳，本来轻手轻脚地想去探那个躺着的人的鼻息，手差点碰着对方的脸。  
“肯定活着啦，喝成这样倒在路边的上班族还挺常见的。”前辈像是见怪不怪。  
“他身上为什么要放这么多花啊？”  
前辈在晨光里眯着眼睛走过来，比人先到近前的是隔夜的烟酒声色气味。他凑近那个人观察了几秒，直起身。  
“喝醉了被同事整蛊吧，残酷的职场啊。”  
“诶？”  
“很常见吧，和大家关系不好？在哪都要做个受欢迎的人呢——”  
大仓半信半疑，他甚至还没到合法喝酒年龄，总觉得那样的世界离自己很遥远。他当然也想做个大人，甚至喝了几杯high ball已经飘飘然地觉得自己是了。  
他想象自己身上堆着花，未必有面前这个人合适。那些花那么像从他体内自然生长出来的，某种情绪或是想法的具象化体现。如果是花束反而没有这么生动，他是花的容器，甚至连泥土也构成了情绪的一部分——美和不堪常常存在于同一样东西之上，正如盛开的花朵总让人联想到紧随其后的枯萎……  
大仓想到等那人醒了之后站起来想必要抖落一身的泥，不禁皱了皱眉头。幸好今天没下雨，小粒的，干干的泥土，带着自然的味道，其实没有烟酒味那么让人讨厌。  
他将一身泥土气息地走在白日故作姿态的城市里，他会把那些花留在路边吗，还是会带走这些意味不明的情绪？  
“喂大仓，走了。”  
“哦，好——”  
大仓忠义一边想象着自己的三十岁，一边慢吞吞地走在同样无精打采的同伴们后面，落下他们一大截。他小心地在那个躺在路边的人身上的花里摘下一朵，夹在了交通卡套里，随后快步跟上“大家”——  
“去吃乌冬面吗，大仓？”  
“咖喱饭——”  
“你小子怎么什么时候都是咖喱饭……”  
——并假装和他们一样，早已立即把他抛在了脑后。


End file.
